buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel season 4
The fourth season of Angel originally aired on The WB from October 6, 2002 to May 7, 2003. It premiered later, but ended earlier, than the seventh and final season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Synopsis With both Angel and Cordelia still missing, Fred, Gunn and Connor try to keep Angel Investigations running while they search for their friends. Ironically, the man who everyone believes betrayed Angel is the one who finally comes to Angel's rescue. Then Cordelia mysteriously reappears with no memory of her life or her friends. Confused, she chooses to take refuge with Connor — setting into motion events that will alter their lives forever.''Angel'' DVDs Summary Angel begins the season trapped at the bottom of the sea, hallucinating about having a happy dinner with the gang and Connor. Wesley has captured Justine and he uses her to find and recover Angel. Wesley, exiled from the group, has also been having a love affair with Lilah Morgan, now his colleague at Wolfram & Hart. Angel and Connor meet up again, but the father is not willing to forgive the son — he kicks him out of the Hyperion Hotel. Needing a retreat, Angel, Gunn, and Fred head to Las Vegas to see Lorne's act only to learn that he is actually being held as a slave. They rescue him and return home and find Cordelia — who has complete amnesia. Frightened and confused, Cordelia takes refuge with Connor, where she struggles to piece together her life story before a spell finally restores her memory. A hellish Beast appears on Earth, blocks out the sun, rains fire from the skies, and, incidentally, wipes out the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart, leaving Lilah as its sole survivor. Cordelia, feeling that this may be her last night alive, sleeps with Connor as fire continues to fall. They turn out to live another day, but the absence of sunlight makes Los Angeles a party town for vampires. Cordelia receives visions which convince the group that Angelus is the only one who knows how to stop the Beast, so they extract Angel's soul. It's then revealed that Cordelia has now an evil persona, and secretly controlling the Beast. While the gang isn't looking, she releases the evil Angelus and kills Lilah to frame him. Cordelia then reveals to Connor that she is pregnant with his child. Short on powerful fighters, the gang springs Slayer Faith from prison. She is badly beaten by the Beast during their confront, but she manages to incapacitate Angelus, who feeds on her. Unknown to him, Faith had previously taken a powerful psychoactive drug, which neutralizes them both and causes them to relive moments from Angel's past. Willow (from Buffy) visits, restores Angel's soul, and takes Faith back with her to Sunnydale (where she appears in Buffy's final five episodes). Meanwhile, the gang figures out that Cordelia is the one behind the season's events. But before they can capture her, Connor, deluded into thinking that the gang must be somehow evil, grabs Cordelia and takes her into hiding. Angel eventually tracks them down and is about to kill Cordelia when she gives birth to an adult woman named Jasmine, and then slips into a coma. Angel stops, in total awe of the new being. Jasmine, it turns out, was one of the Powers That Be. She explains to the gang that she is a renegade of sorts who has decided to leave the "sidelines" and take an active part in fighting evil, and that the apocalyptic events of prior weeks were "birth pains". Jasmine's winning smile makes all who see it fall under her spell of total happiness. Jasmine brings the promise of true world peace — at the price of complete enslavement under her. But contact with her blood (or that of Cordelia) breaks the spell and lets people see her for who she truly is. By accident, Fred discovers this on her own and becomes an outcast in a city otherwise in love with Jasmine. Slowly, she manages to inoculate Angel and the gang (except Connor), though they remain hopelessly outnumbered. They learn, however, that revealing Jasmine's true name will destroy her spell over everyone. Angel visits a demon dimension Jasmine had previously conquered, gains access to the name, and reveals it just as she is about to take over the world. A despondent Connor (who had known Jasmine's true nature the entire time, but went along with her anyway) then kills her. In the season finale, they are met by the ghost of Lilah, who congratulates them on preventing world peace, and says that as a token of their appreciation, Wolfram & Hart would like to give them the Los Angeles branch. Skeptical at first, the gang is eventually won over, and takes the offer. As part of it, Angel receives an amulet with instructions to deliver it to Sunnydale. But while this is happening, a despondent Connor finds no reason to live without Cordelia and Jasmine, and has tied himself and the unconscious Cordelia up to several large bombs. To save both their lives, Angel allows Wolfram & Hart to give Connor a life as a normal child and erase him from everyone's memory, except Angel's own. The season closes with Angel watching Connor have a happy dinner with his family, evoking memories of the very first scene of the season. The main antagonists of this season are the Beast and Jasmine. Cast Main *David Boreanaz as Angel (22/22) *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase (22/22) *Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (22/22) *J. August Richards as Charles Gunn (22/22) *Amy Acker as Winifred Burkle (22/22) *Vincent Kartheiser as Connor (22/22) *Andy Hallett as Lorne (21/22) (Does not appear in "Ground State") Recurring *Stephanie Romanov as Lilah Morgan (10/22) *Vladimir Kulich as The Beast (8/22) *Gina Torres as Jasmine (5/22) *Alexa Davalos as Gwen Raiden (3/22) *Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane (3/22) *Daniel Dae Kim as Gavin Park (3/22) *Roger Yuan as Wo-Pang (2/22) *Jim Abele as Laurence Reilly (1/22) *Julie Benz as Darla (1/22) *David Denman as Skip (1/22) *Adrienne Brett Evans as Colleen Reilly (1/22) *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg (1/22) *Laurel Holloman as Justine Cooper (1/22) *John Rubinstein as Linwood Murrow (1/22) *Randy Oglesby as Oliver Seidel (1/22) Episodes References de:Staffel Vier nl:Angel (seizoen 4) Category:Seasons Category:Angel episodes